


Misadventures In Wonderland.

by the_psychotic_writer



Category: anime - Fandom, wonderland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, fan fiction, kandathesecondexcersist, lillygreenscale, themadhatter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychotic_writer/pseuds/the_psychotic_writer
Summary: This is an exciting Fanfic Where Kanda from the black order falls into Wonderland, and ends up getting stuck with all of our lovable but crazy friends.





	1. Prolog

In wonderland, it wasn't odd, for things to fall from the sky.....But this time, instead of a thing, it was a person.  
He flailed uselessly the whole way down, screaming about something called a 'moyashi', along with several strings of obscenities, before falling right into a tree.  
He didn't reach the ground....but the sword mounted on his back, slid from it's sheath and ended up point-down in the ground below.  
After that, all was silent, leaving an unidentified man hanging from a high branch, unconscious......


	2. The Rude Man.

Lilly Greenscale picks up on the scream and immediately tries to track it down.  
Though she was not normally the one in charge of dealing with such matters, today happened to be the one day she was.

As she came upon the sword, it didn't take her long to figure out where it's owner was, not for her to bring the still unconscious figure down from the tree.  
Though unconscious, the stranger groans as they were moved.  
It was hard to tell if this stranger was a man or a woman, due to the long hair, but they certainly had a gruff voice, that hinted at an attitude to match.

After finally getting the stranger down from the tree, and not killing herself in the process, Lilly began to check them over for any serious injuries.  
There was a bit of blood, some cuts, and bruises, as one might expect, but nothing too serious.  
Lilly notices that even as the stranger was unconscious, the mysterious visitor to wonderland was scowling, Somehow still angry, despite being completely unaware of what was going on.  
She spots a strange silver insignia on the front of the stranger's coat. It was a cross, surrounded by runes of some sort. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before.  
Lilly took a moment to study the strange insignia, before tending to the few cuts that were on the stranger. If she was put off by the glare, then she didn't show it, as she went about her work.  
It was in the middle of this that the stranger's hand shot up and wrapped around her neck, squeezing lightly, as the stranger opened their deep blue-black eyes, sitting up slowly with a bit of effort.  
Lilly yelps lightly at suddenly having a hand around her neck.  
"...Who the Heck are you...? I don't remember giving you permission to touch me...." He growls.  
"Excuse me for trying to help." She mutters as she grips his hand and manages to almost wiggle out of his grip.  
"My name is Lilly," she responds flatly.  
"I didn't ask for your name." He growls once more as he shoves her back a little bit, releasing her.  
He then stood up with a grunt of pain, He then reaches back for his blade. Immediately turns to glare at her when he found it wasn't in its sheath. "What'd you do with my 'Mugen....? I swear if you tried to sell It or something....."


	3. Clueless Kanda.

Lilly glares slightly at the rude male before her, she points to the sword, which was behind him. "I don't touch stuff that isn't mine, and I also don't care if you asked for my name or not, it's proper manners to tell someone anyway." She states irritably.

"I don't have any use for 'proper manners'...I fight and I survive. That's all I need to know." He replies as he walks over to the sword and pulls it out of the ground, grimacing at the mud on the blade as he walks past her without so much as a second glance.

.....It didn't dawn on him until about five minutes later, that he had absolutely no clue where he was, or how he was going to get back to headquarters. This whole time, Lilly had been following him, (despite the rude treatment), and was waiting for him to realize that he needed help, and then ask, so she could do so.

Once out of the wooded area he had fallen into......Kanda was greeted by a vast open field, without a path in sight. He looks around in all directions, looking for something, anything, to tell him where to go. However........there was nothing. Growling, he turns back to Lilly and points a gloved finger at her, obviously quite irritated by his current situation. This only made his attitude all the fouler. "Oi, you! Show me how to get out of this place!" He yells.

Lilly smirks. "I'm afraid that leaving this place isn't quite that simple." She says as she approaches, crossing her arms. "Whaddya mean, not quite that simple? If you're not an idiot, It's easy to leave any place.....Find a path and go..." He says with a huff, he crosses his arms with a roll of his eyes, thinking she was mentally impaired or something.

Lilly let a grin spread across her face. "Well then, if you think it's that easy, I can point you toward many different paths, but I'm afraid you won't be able to make your way around unless you know how this place works and even then, finding your way back home is a challenge." She replies.

"..........Che, I'll find my own way." He says, taking her words as a challenge. The raven-haired swordsman starts to make his way across the field. He was absolutely certain the woman was insane at this point.

'And ya know what.........He could be right.'


End file.
